


It Makes You Look Stupid

by myono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, shitty ending, this is just practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myono/pseuds/myono
Summary: I have no summary for this it’s just bs :]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	It Makes You Look Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> like the tag says this is just smut practice based off [this](https://hotmeat89.tumblr.com/post/188619270748/you-should-be-addicted-to-shutting-the-fuck-up) tumblr post  
> i’ve only ever written smut twice and this is the second time and the last time i did write it was like 3 years ago. lmk if it’s shitty or not and what i can do to improve my smut or just my writing in general :) ALSO this is unbetaed kinda so sorry for any typos 😗

Sehun and Baekhyun getting paired up for their english comp project was not good.

The two cannot hold a conversation because they just end up in an argument, most of the time over something absolutely useless.

But here they sit, in Sehun’s apartment working on the project.

They have barely gotten any work done, because they keep disagreeing on the layout of the project.

“I’m telling you if we format it this way, it’ll sound more professional.” Sehun argues, throwing the packet in his hand on the coffee table in front of them.

“No! I’ve talked with Professor Ji multiple times, he’s said this format is really good and multifunctional!” Baekhyun retorts, standing his ground.

Sehun rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s claim, “Who cares if he likes it! Just because he likes it doesn’t mean it’s the one we should use.” 

  
  


“Why are you so stubborn? Like seriously, you’re the most hard headed person I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting.” Baekhyun scoffs, giving his attention to the pile of papers rather than Sehun.

“I’m stubborn? I’m hard headed? You are both of those things times ten! Not to mention you’re bossy, you nag me like I’m a child, and you’re uncooperative. I swear you’re addicted to causing problems with me!” Sehun sneers, raising his voice.

Baekhyun feels anger rise within him, “You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up.”

Sehun snickers, and then goes quiet.

Baekhyun thinks Sehun has actually listened to him, but then Sehun speaks, “You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as his head whips to look at Sehun.

“Excuse me?”

Sehun smirks, sliding closer to Baekhyun on the small couch. “I know you’re attracted to me, you’re not exactly subtle.”

Baekhyun sucks his teeth and chuckles, “You’re full of yourself.” 

Sehun shrugs, “Maybe so, but you’re not denying it.” His hand finds its way to Baekhyun’s back, a slender finger gliding down his spine. It makes Baekhyun shiver, which Sehun undoubtedly sees, and feels.

  
  


“And?” Baekhyun challenges, “What if am?”

He looks directly into Sehun’s eyes, the other taken back by his boldness.

He continues, “What if I told you I’ve wanted you to fuck me for _so_ long Sehun.”

Baekhyun’s right hand finds its way to Sehun’s thigh, caressing it through Sehun’s pants.

His eyes follow the hand. Baekhyun has beautiful hands. So soft, so delicate, he watches his slender fingers gracefully move up his thigh. 

Baekhyun speaks again, his voice bleeding with so much sensuality it makes Sehun’s stomach tighten. “I’ve thought about it, so many times. You bending me over in the last places anyone should be having sex.” 

The hand on his thigh continues to slide up until it’s hovering over the tent slowly forming in Sehun’s pants.

“Should I?”

“Should you …?” 

“Should I fuck you?” Sehun asks, gripping Baekhyun’s hand that’s hovering above his dick.

“Should I give you the privilege of taking my cock? I don’t know if you deserve it.”

Baekhyun whimpers at Sehun’s voice, lowering a few octaves and it makes him quiver. 

His legs close tightly, he can feel his own dick rising as Sehun speaks to him tauntingly. 

“Please,” Baekhyun pleads, “Can I?”

Sehun raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun’s inquiry, “Can you what?” 

“Can I touch you? Please.” Baekhyun pouts and Sehun thinks he’s never looked cuter, begging to please him.

Sehun lowers their conjoined hands, and Baekhyun immediately starts palming Sehun eagerly.

Sehun is so hard, and Baekhyun is so needy.

He’s never wanted anything this badly.

Baekhyun gets off the couch and lowers himself in front of Sehun, in between his legs. 

“Can I suck you off?”

His eyes meet the others and Sehun groans at the desperation in Baekhyun orbs.

He nods and Baekhyun immediately reaches for the tie of Sehun’s sweatpants, helping pull them and his underwear down. 

Sehun dick is huge, just like Baekhyun knew it would be, he’s salivating just looking at it.

Baekhyun leans forward and softly licks the tip.

The groan Sehun releases makes him giggle, before he continues.

He starts to suck on Sehun’s head, digging his tongue in the slit, the taste of precum making him mewl.

Baekhyun opens his mouth widely and sinks his mouth on Sehun’s dick, not stopping until his nose touches the hair on Sehun’s crotch.

He pulls himself back up and releases Sehun’s dick with a loud pop.

He licks the underside base to tip, following a huge vein on Sehun’s dick. His tongue circles the head, alternating between licking and sucking.

Sehun is moaning with every pass of his tongue, “Fuck, you know what you’re doing.”

Baekhyun smiles to himself and takes his mouth off Sehun once again.

He gathers as much spit as his mouth will produce and deposits it on Sehun’s dick, letting it slide down before using his hand to spread it all over.

He pumps Sehun’s dick slowly, and lowers his mouth onto Sehun again.

He hollows his cheeks and vigorously bobs his head, sucking simultaneously.

One hand wraps around Sehun, following his mouth, while the other travels to squeeze and fondle Sehun’s balls.

“Oh fuck Baekhyun,” Sehun moans, hips lifting off the couch.

Sehun's right hand comes forward to bury itself in Baekhyun's hair. 

“God you’re so good at this. Do you like this? Having my cock stuff your mouth full.”

Baekhyun moans around Sehun’s cock, nodding his head.

Sehun’s hand grips his hair and pulls Baekhyun off his dick.

Baekhyun whines when Sehun pulls him off, but Sehun makes Baekhyun look him in the eyes.

“Tell me how much you love this.” Sehun demands, stroking Baekhyun’s cheek, then his swollen, pink lips.

“I love it, so much,” Baekhyun breathes raggedly.

“Your cock is so big, my mouth is so full. I- I want it inside me please.”

Sehun hums, “You do?”

“Yes, please. Please, please Sehun.” Baekhyun begs, gripping Sehun’s thighs where his hands rest.

Sehun stands up pulling his underwear and pants back up.

He takes Baekhyun’s hand and lifts him off his knees. He leads them both to his room and sits Baekhyun on the edge of his bed.

Sehun kneels in front of him, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. He pulls them along with Baekhyun’s underwear off and tosses them aside.

He does the same with Baekhyun’s shirt and gestures for him to lay at the head of the bed.

Baekhyun does so while Sehun undresses himself.

Sehun joins Baekhyun on his bed, hovering over the other between his legs and begins leaving soft, wet kisses on his neck. 

Baekhyun sighs and grips his biceps as

Sehun continues his ministrations, sucking small marks into Baekhyun’s skin, doing so all over his neck.

He begins to move downwards, doing the same to Baekhyun's chest.

He takes Baekhyun’s left nipple into his mouth and starts licking, sucking and biting it. His unoccupied right hand comes up to play with the other, twisting and pulling it.

Baekhyun's breath hitches, one hand coming up to grip Sehun’s hair.

He switches nipples, giving the same attention to the right nipple, playing with the left.

  
  


Baekhyun whines softly as Sehun keeps 

traveling down his body, biting and kissing his stomach. 

Sehun’s eyes travel to Baekhyun’s dick, raging red and hard, leaking precum onto Baekhyun’s stomach.

He brushes his hand across it, and Baekhyun jerks accordingly.

Sehun opens the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed, pulling out lube and a condom.

Baekhyun yelps when the cold substance drizzles over his dick and moans once Sehun’s large hand covers him and spreads the lube.

Sehun spreads Baekhyun’s legs as wide as they can go and places a pillow underneath Baekhyun’s lower back to gain access to his hole.

He spreads lube on 2 of his fingers and applies some directly on Baekhyun hole, making him hiss.

He circles the pink, puckered hole with his middle finger, watching it twitch at his touch.

He slowly slides the finger inside Baekhyun, being as gentle as he can, but it slides in with no resistance.

Baekhyun is breathing heavily as the finger stills inside him.

“God Baekhyun, your hole sucked my finger right in. Are you that eager? That fucking desparate to have me inside you?”

“Yes Sehun.” Baekhyun whines, wriggling on the bed.

Sehun smirks as he starts pumping the finger, twisting it.

“You want another?” He asks, and Baekhyun nods aggressively.

He begins to slide the next one in, there is some resistance but not a lot.

“Are you okay?” He asks Baekhyun, not moving.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods, “I’m okay, keep going. Please.”

Sehun listens, pumping them both inside slower than he was before, pushing them in as far as they can go. 

His knuckles brush Baekhyun’s rim and his thumb massages Baekhyun’s perineum.

Baekhyun gasps at the stimulation both inside and outside of his hole.

Sehun takes the time to properly look at Baekhyun. A thin layer of sweat covers his body, making his skin glow under the light shining in from his window.

His face is blissed out, lips parted, eyes heavy, fluttering as they look at him.

Directly at him.

“You’re so beautiful. Do you know that?”

Sehun strokes Baekhyun’s body, admiring every part of him.

Baekhyun giggles, never taking his eyes off Sehun. 

“I’ve heard that before, but thank you.”

Sehun smiles at Baekhyun, “I’m sure you have. But how many of those people have ended up with you, like this.”

“None of them,” Baekhyun gulps, shaking his head lightly.

Sehun hums in understanding, “So I’m different from them. Because I have you here, on my bed, looking the way you do. They’ve never seen this.”

His fingers suddenly speed up and it makes Baekhyun gasp, back arching so beautifully.

Sehun puts his mouth right next to Baekhyun’s ear. “I bet those people wish they could have you like this. Hear you moan and gasp for them. I bet they’d be jealous, knowing that I get to please you, fuck you like they never will.”

Baekhyun whimpers at Sehun’s word, his stomach feels like it’s in knots.

Sehun curls his fingers inside of Baekhyun and he feels something brush against them.

Baekhyun moans loudly, his mouth parted so wide. His hips rise at the touch, and Sehun realizes what he’s done.

“Did I find _that_ spot.”

Baekhyun nods rapidly, his hips falling back onto the bed.

Sehun smirks and stops. 

Baekhyun whines, “No please, don’t stop Sehun please I-.”

Sehun places a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, ending his sentence.

“I know you want it baby, I’m gonna fuck you now. You want that don’t you?”

Baekhyun perks up immediately, “Yes, God yes.”

Sehun wastes no time and rolls the condom on his dick, and applies a generous amount of lube.

Baekhyun is sitting up on his elbows watching him.

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.”

Sehun slowly starts to push his dick inside, feeling little to no resistance.

Baekhyun whimpers when Sehun bottoms out. 

Sehun waits for Baekhyun to adjust, stroking his hips and thighs.

“Move,” Baekhyun says after a short minute.

Sehun complies and starts slow, pulling all the way out before pushing back in.

Baekhyun moans every time he thrusts.

“Does this feel good?” Sehun questions, reading Baekhyun’s face for any signs of discomfort.

Baekhyun sighs dreamily, nodding slowly, “But I want you to go faster. I want you to fuck me so hard that I start screaming. I wanna remember the feeling of your cock inside me come tomorrow. You’re so big Sehun, please give it to me.” 

That sets Sehun off and he picks up his speed, his balls slapping against Baekhyun's ass.

He’s thrusting rapidly, fast but still just as deep.

He angles his thrusts upward, trying to find Baekhyun’s prostate.

He knows he’s found it when Baekhyun screams, back arching so far off the bed, he looks demonic.

Sehun grips Baekhyun’s waist and pulls Baekhyun onto his dick, repeatedly brushing his prostate.

Baekhyun is chanting his name, head thrown back. Sehun sees his eyes nearly roll all the way inside his head.

He puts a hand behind Baekhyun’s neck and pushes his head forward, “Either look at me, or look at my cock.”

Baekhyun cries out, jaw dropping open, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He can feel his legs shaking, so stimulated it almost hurts.

He brings his attention to Sehun’s dick, disappearing in and out of him.

“God Sehun, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna fucking come.” Baekhyun blabs, looking into Sehun’s sharp eyes that have never left his face.

“Yeah? You gonna come untouched?.” Sehun says, never faltering. “I’m gonna come too.”

Baekhyun reaches his hands out towards Sehun, wrapping them around his neck, and pulling him in for a kiss.

Their lips are moving furiously, Sehun still giving all his strength into his thrusts.

Baekhyun is moaning and whimpering on his lips.

Sehun bites Baekhyun’s bottom lip, pushing his tongue inside his mouth.

He sucks on Baekhyun’s tongue, then returns to kissing and biting his lips.

“I’m gonna come,” Sehun whispers, “Come for me.”

Baekhyun nods and soon they both feel his come paint their stomachs. Sehun feels his hot come fill the condom, and they both moan against each other's mouths as they ride out their orgasms together.

Sehun stops thrusting and drops slightly, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck.

They’re both breathing heavily and Baekhyun lifts Sehun’s head to face him, and pecks his lips.

“You’re really something,” Baekhyun smiles, “I’ve never come untouched before.”

Sehun chuckles and plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s neck, “Well, I guess I’m just different than the other people you’ve been with.”

”Is this ...” Baekhyun hesitates, debating on how he should word himself, “Is this gonna be a one time thing?”

Sehun doesn’t even think before he speaks, “I don’t know about you, but I hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this wasn’t too bad 👉🏽👈🏽 like i said lmk how it was, my twitter is @4myono  
> the ending is very abrupt and shitty like i said but i can’t be bothered to care.


End file.
